


delicacies

by Theoddly



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brainwashing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Short, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoddly/pseuds/Theoddly
Summary: Horde Prime takes his fondness for the universes' many delicasies very seriously.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	delicacies

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah! So I recently watched (and re-watched) Spop and fell very much for many of the characters and their dynamic.  
> Im a sucker for villains. Hordak and Horde Prime is right up my ally so I wanted to write something exploring a bit of Hordaks life in the Horde as General. This started as a more seriouse draft but ended as a short that I had a little fun with it 'cus Horde Prime strikes me as a lil' beeh that loves to keep his clones on edge. 
> 
> All sorts of comments and feedback makes this girl happy!  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to correct if you find any mistakes.
> 
> And, oh my god, There are so many good fics in this fandom! You guys are awesome.

"I have blessed upon you a life with purpose, little brother. A place in service of Horde Prime where all creatures get to bask in my light - ". All of Horde Primes brothers were created in his image. They were made and conditioned to be strong soldiers, to hold the gift of high intellect, and to be pure from the darkness of the universe, and by so they would prove themselves worthy to the Horde. They knew the word of their God was righteous and the only truth. Horde Prime lazily eyed the clone standing beneath his throne.

" - Even how _small_ ", there was a distaste in Primes voice at the end of his speech bordering on something more dangerous.

"But -" he continued more gently, "Even smaller creatures can prove their worth to my galactic horde as you demonstrated on the planet Vemadus. The hordes successful conquering today pleases me, General". Horde Primes General stood rigid and proud before their Lord. He had been blessed with praise for a successful mission. The planet Vemadus had been somewhat challenging to make see the light. Horde Prime had been generous and kind in offering them to join him in finding peace but the kingdoms on the planet had shown little trust in the Horde. There were protests for sure, even rebels and some kingdoms declaring war on the Horde. The general had lead troops and had spread the word of Horde Primes message - very clearly - throughout the kingdoms. He had missed countless hours of rest and many meals for six months but it had all been worth it. Eventually, the kingdoms had opened their minds to peace. Now the General had proved himself back to being worthy to bask in Horde Primes light. The thought made him stand straighter but he remembered to be composed, as Horde Prime expected from his brothers.

"My purpose is to serve and please you, Horde Prime. It's an honor to hear your praise and personally bask in your glory again", the General placed a hand over his heart and bowed before Horde Prime. He must have done right judging from Primes satisfied hum.

"Yes, your work on that planet is quite acceptable". The General felt his heart flutter from the praise and a smile almost cracked on his lips but he forced it down. He heard the soft echo of boots hitting the floor as Prime continued, "The Galactic horde successfully got the research and metals from the planet, conquered Kingdoms and foremost - " The echo came to a stop when Horde Prime stood before the General that was still showing his respects. Warm, calloused palms cupped the Generals' face and gently guided him to look up into the eyes of his Lord.

"Little brother - ", a tender stroke through his dark hair, such a contrast from his brothers' white strands, made the General shudder and his posture relax. It felt like gently sliding into soothing, warm water. He was finally seen worthy and respected by Horde Prime again. As he looked at Horde Prime nothing else but He mattered. "They now finally know true peace".

The General had fought in Horde Primes' name to achieve that on Vemadus. He had first planned and executed out diplomacy through the major kingdoms as was The Hordes standard protocol. If the people chose to deny The Horde and Primes light more persuasive methods would be acted out and if the people chose to fight the General would lead the Galactic horde to fight in the honor of Horde Prime. They would make the planet see clearly.

Smaller rebel alliances were quickly taken care of on Vemadus. They were easy as they fought recklessly and were in numbers that were no match for The Galactic Horde. As some alliances grew, some even spreading to smaller villages and seeping into kingdoms things got more challenging. The General would send spies, soldiers, and The Hordes machines to infiltrate and dispose of them. As planets got to witness the true power The Horde held it usually accepted to see the light. He would sometimes join his brothers on the front line in the honor of Horde Prime. He had done much time on Vemadus and had fought in the last grand battle there. He had chosen to personally make sure the last of a rebellion kingdom was properly taken care of.

"Oh, how those pesky little rebels withered in fear as they understood they were no match against my Horde", Horde Prime praised, "But they chose not to see. They did not understand their purpose". The kingdom had fought regardless but it was a useless attempt at bravery. The rebels had enraged the General by not believing Horde Primes promises of peace. They had also made Horde Prime impatient with The Generals' work on conquering the planet. It would have ended smoothly if they had just opened their minds to bask in Primes glory and, he held Horde Primes gaze - _perfection_. The General may have lashed his anger out on more than one rebel.

"But Litte brother - " Primes hands went down from his Generals face, his claws ghosting down his neck. "There is one thing you forgot - " Clawed hands were gripping at the clones' shoulders. Forgot? The cloned blinked in confusion. Impossible. He had followed Horde Primes' orders to the dot and held his promises in the conquering of Vemadus. He had promised to finish the job before a full year had past and so he had. He had promised to not make the same mistake he did on the previous planet which ended in Horde Prime having to blow the planet to rubbles - so he had, as promised. Prime had been displeased with him for a long time for the Hordes' previous failed attempt. The planet had offered true delicacies which had fallen in great taste with Horde Prime. This time the General hadn't made any mistakes and the planet had been successfully conquered. Horde Prime slowly started to lean down. The clones' mind raced. Forgot? What could he had possibly forgotten? Prime brushed the clones' ear with his breath as he spoke next, bearly above a whisper, "The blueberry pie".

The clones' ears drooped and felt hot. _Oh, of course_. It was one of the many delicacies on Vemadus. He had promised to personally present Horde Prime with the dessert after The hordes' successful conquest.


End file.
